Taking It a Step Ahead
by terra hotaru
Summary: Axel thought that what he was going to do was the end of everything. So, he was merely doing what everyone would do and set off to say goodbye to everyone. Is it the end or is it going to evolve into a new beginning? AkuRoku. AU. Happy B-day, reeby10!


Axel thought that what he was going to do was the end of everything. So, he was merely doing what everyone would do and set off to say goodbye to everyone. Is it the end or is it going to evolve into a new beginning? AkuRoku. AU. Happy B-day, reeby10!

This is for **reeby10** for her birthday. :3 She disappeared from for a month and now she's back. XD and I just recently knew about her birthday. XD I hope you like it girl! This is my surprise birthday gift for you! Enjoy!

Of course, I hope you all like it too! XD this is a short one shot. :3

**Taking It a Step Ahead**

Axel was nervous.

Currently, he was merely a ball of nervous wreck. Why? Well, because he was nervous, that's why! Well, that's not really an explanation. This is a typical story of your two best friends who had spent their live together. These two were the most peculiar best friends you would ever know. Axel and Roxas. They were simply made for each other.

In their adventure of growing up together, a lot of things happened. They fought, quarreled, bit each other's head off, punched, kicked, stabbed, elbowed…well, it might sound strange that friends would do that to each other. However, this is not in the case of Axel and Roxas. They would do anything and everything to one another. Of course, there were always the beautiful times—holding hands, licking, nibbling, kissing, flirting, staring—all those sappy and romantic moments.

Now, it would be wrong to say that they were merely friends…but of course, they had never declare their relationship to each other and all this time, they acknowledged each other as mere friends—or to make it sounded more intimate, mere _best_ friends. Yes, they kissed and flirted, but they were still best friends. That made Axel cringed. He wanted more than that. Yes, he wanted more.

To explain it into more details, the kiss was accidental. It was the typical, I stepped into a banana peel, fell off, and then my lips _accidentally_ crashed yours. Indeed, it was very innocent. However, everyone should know that it was merely a trick. Axel planned it all. Roxas didn't seem to mind after the kiss though so it was good. However, it was merely lips touching lips. He wanted to feel more of Roxas. He couldn't resist that best friend of his. He simply couldn't. It was driving him insane.

He was currently standing in the middle of his not very neat and not very small room. He bit the inside of his mouth out of his nervousness. Just thinking about the blond gave him the shivers. Roxas would be so mad at him. Roxas would kill him. He would be castrated. He would meet the ends of hell and it would all happen so fast that he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

Speaking of saying goodbye…he figured that now was the best time to do so. Yes, he would say goodbye to everyone rather than just standing there being eaten by the awkwardness that his brain manipulated,—and then, even if it all happened so fast, he had at least used the chances he had to say goodbye to everyone. It was decided. He had spent hours upon hours in that bright Saturday morning, being controlled by his stressed mind and beating mind. Now, he was about to take actions. There would be plenty of time to meet the blond later…and face the wrath of Roxas. He could almost swear that Roxas would bring a pair of scissor along.

So, our redhead, Axel, took his jacket that was set on the bed and his keys that was lying on his computer desk. The computer was lit open with its screen blinking. With a swift reach of his hand, Axel turned off the monitor, wore his jacket and finally, headed out of his room. He shoved the key that he just took and a small box that was apparently in his hand into his jacket's pocket. He didn't forget to lock his front door when he was out.

Then…he was set…to say _goodbye_.

--

The first house he headed for was Riku and Sora's house. Riku was one of Axel's best friends while Sora was Riku's boyfriend. Axel envied the relationship of the two. He wished he could get that far with Roxas. However, sadly, it wouldn't come true anytime soon, seeing as he was about to attempt the most suicidal endeavor in his life. He had decided to do so and there was no backing out. He had a choice to back away from his attempt, but no. At least, he wanted to try it out. Just to see how painfully he would die.

Without hesitation, Axel pressed the bell that was set outside of the apartment room. He wanted to end it all soon, so there was no point hesitating. "Coming!" a cheerful voice could be heard from inside of the apartment room. Axel was sure that it was Sora. Sora's voice was always so cheery and happy.

The door opened abruptly soon after, showing Sora's flushed face. "Hey, Sora," Axel grinned.

"Oh, hi Axel!" Sora seemed surprised. He stood straight and he snapped his neck, looking at the wall clock that was hanging on the wall behind him. "It's…early in the morning! Is something up?" the small brunet smiled. "Oh, it's cold out there. I'm sorry, come on in!" Sora opened the door wide and he stepped to the side, allowing the tall redhead to come inside.

"No, I'm about to go soon," Axel smiled grimly. "This is not important…but, could I bother you to call Riku out here? There's something I must say to both of you."

Sora tilted his head to the side. It was very unusual to see the redhead speaking like that. Axel was always very cheerful and playful. What was up? "Oh, okay… come on in if you want. I'll go wake Riku up," Sora smiled, leaving Axel behind.

Axel waited patiently for five minutes and after hearing loud bangs and crashes, he could see the brunet walking to him with a very messed up silver head. Riku didn't seem happy at all. In fact, if looks could kill, Axel would have died right then.

Riku then shifted to behind Sora and hugged the brunet. Sora yelped and jumped a little, but then he relaxed into the hug. "What is it, Axel?" Riku asked. The natural calm tone was forced out of his throat.

"I…want to say goodbye." Axel said.

"What?" Riku and Sora asked together in surprise.

"Are you going somewhere, Axel?" Riku asked, worried, snapped out of his grim mood in an instant.

"You can't just leave, Axel! What about Roxas?"

"I'm—I'm not leaving…it's just," Axel grinned. "Anyway, I just want to say goodbye. So, thanks for everything. I wish you both happy lives together. I am really glad that I have you two as my friends. Farewell," Axel said, running off before Riku and Sora could ask any more questions.

The brunet and the silver head looked at each other. "What are we standing here for?" Sora asked, panicked. "Riku, go change and chase after Axel. I'll phone Roxas."

"Alright!" Riku obeyed instantly and he rushed into his room, took several pieces of clothing, changed into it, and rushed off.

--

Axel took in a deep breath. He was glad that it was over and now, the second and last house, Zexion and Demyx's. Axel had many friends, but the one he thought would care about his and Roxas' relationship were Riku, Sora, Zexion, and Demyx. So, again—as if it was a déjà vu, Axel pressed the bell of the house. "I'll go get it." Axel could hear a shout from inside and he could guess that it must be the guitarist's, Demyx's voice. The soothing and smooth voice of the singer and guitarist was easy to distinguish to the calm and firm voice of the scholar of the house. Demyx was a very down to earth and cheerful boy, while Zexion was a very intelligent and self conscious persona. They were made for each other and Axel was happy that they were able to admit their love to each other.

"Demyx, where are you going?" Axel could hear the firm tone of the scholar.

"Getting the door…" and the door was finally opened, revealing a very naked Demyx. Axel's emerald eyes grew wide.

"You stupid! You're naked!!!"

Then, it all happened so fast that the door was instantly shut closed in front of Axel. Axel grinned, happy that he could at least observe the worried form of Zexion. Zexion was known for his lack of emotions. Thus, it was very rare to even catch Zexion smile or yell.

After a minute or so, the door was finally opened again. Both Demyx and Zexion, fully dressed, could be seen facing Axel. "What's up, Axel?" Demyx asked casually. There was a slight blush on his face. He hoped that Axel wouldn't mention what had just happened and he breathed a sigh of relieve when Axel didn't say anything about it.

"Hey," Axel smiled, looking to Demyx and then to Zexion.

"Do you need anything?" Zexion asked with his calm and casual tone.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to both of you."

"Goodbye?" Zexion asked. "Is that a way of saying that you are moving?"

"No, I'm not moving. It's not anything like that…"

"Then, why are you saying goodbye?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Just…in case we don't meet again."

"I cannot fully comprehend what you are saying, Axel," Zexion spoke. "Did you tell Roxas about this?"

"Roxas is…"

"No, you can't go, Axel! You can't!" Demyx yelled.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. That's all," Axel smiled. "I hope you both lead a happy live. I am really happy that I have you as my best friends," the redhead began with his monologue again. "I really appreciate everything that we had gone through together. I'm really thankful, but I guess, this is where we must part. Farewell."

Axel took in a deep breath and released it. He stared to Demyx and Zexion one last time before running off. "What was that?" Zexion asked, watching as Axel's form disappeared into the coldness of the winter.

"Ummm…Ummm.. Axel is going to kill himself?"

"Now, that is foolish, Demyx. Axel would never…" Zexion blinked. "Wait a minute, he is?!" he almost shouted out of the shock.

"I'm going to go chase after him, Zex. You call Roxas, okay?"

Zexion nodded. Demyx ran out of the house.

--

Last house in the list…Roxas. Axel stood outside the apartment building. His emerald eyes went wide then narrowed. Roxas should be in the eighth floor, resting in his room. He hoped he caught the blond off guard. He didn't want Roxas to go rampage on him. He had made his preparations for it, but somewhere deep inside him, he hoped that everything would go well even though the chances were slim. Oh man, Roxas was so going to kill him for what he was about to do.

Axel gripped the small box that was inside of his jacket's pocket tightly. It was fortunate that the box was sturdy. If it was not, it would have broken to pieces by then. He took a step forward into the apartment building. The steps soon evolved into two, three, four, and countless. The legs were moving on their own, hoping as much as Axel to end it all soon.

He kept his head low. His emerald eyes were glued to the floor and he stepped into the elevator that opened its door with a _ding!_ He snapped his head up when he heard a very familiar voice shouting his name. "Axel!!!"

"Roxas?" Axel blinked, couldn't believe that the blond was inside the elevator. Was that a coincidence? Or was it planned? The elevator's door then closed and it went up, trapping Axel and Roxas inside that box. "How come you're here?" Axel mouthed, his throat dry.

"You stupid! What are _you_ planning to do?!" Roxas shouted. Worry was written all over his pale face. His cerulean eyes were as big and shiny as ever and it was glistened with water—wait, was it tears? Why was Roxas crying?

Axel shook his head in fear when he saw that Roxas indeed brought along a scissor. Oh no, he was really going to be castrated. He was going to die in that box. That box of doom that man invented—called an elevator. "Roxas, I'm really sorry. But I just… I can't hold it anymore."

"What?!" Roxas screamed.

"I can't hold it anymore! It's been such a long time! It's driving me crazy, Rox!" Axel's voice echoed inside the box. The elevator opened with a ding again and the woman who was about to go inside the elevator shrieked, watching the scene of a blond boy holding a pair of scissor and a redheaded man who was standing there, alerted. The elevator's door then closed, going down.

"Even if it's driving you crazy, you should hold it in!!!"

Axel blinked. "What?! But I…"

"You are crazy, Ax! Just…what are you thinking?!" Roxas yelled, holding his scissors in front of his chest, making a motion as if he was about to stab Axel.

"I am not! I am not crazy! All I wanted is just…"

"You can't just go and declare to the world about what you're going to do. Even if it's so, you couldn't do it, Axel! Please, don't do it!"

"But why?! Is it really impossible? Is it really that far out of my reach?" Axel asked. His voice was beginning to sound desperate.

"You just can't! Why would you want to end your life when there's so much to live for?! It's just absurd, Axel! There's still…"

"Wait, what? Ending my life?" Axel cut in, doubting whether he had heard wrong.

"Yes."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get the idea that I'm ending my life?"

Again, a ding and the elevator opened up. A nine year old kid carrying a huge lollipop stared with wide eyes as Roxas and Axel kept chatting. The kid took a step, about to go into the elevator, but hesitated when Axel shot him a glare. "Go away kid. The adults are talking," the redhead hissed.

The child began to tear up. However, before Roxas could go out to cheer the kid up, the elevator door is closed again, going up. "Axel," Roxas warned with a pout. "That child's got nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, he's interrupting," the redhead grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and released a soft sigh, "I can't believe you," he smiled. "Don't end your life, Axel. For whatever reason, it's not worth it. Understood?" Roxas' voice softened considerably since he saw Axel's grin and he held back his scissors.

Axel laughed. "I am not ending my life, Rox. Where'd you get that idea?"

"No need to keep it from me, Axel. We're best friends. If you've got something that's bothering you, you should talk it out to me," Roxas offered with a slight worry in his tone.

"Geez, Rox. I'm not ending my life!" Axel growled. The elevator finally stopped moving.

"Sora and Zexion called. There's no need to hide it from me," Roxas said calmly.

"I'm…"

"If you're not, why are you saying goodbye to everyone?" Roxas inquired.

"Because of…" Axel fished around his pocket and took out the red small box. "This," he showed the small box to Roxas.

Roxas blinked. "What's that?"

Axel then knelt in that small box called the elevator. He knelt on his right knee in front of the lithe blond and he slowly opened the box, revealing a very small silver colored ring inside. "Would you want to be my wife?" he asked gently and shakily, slightly afraid of the impending doom of the scissors that was about to befall him.

Roxas' cerulean eyes widened into an unbelievable size and it narrowed immensely. "Your…what?" he hissed dangerously.

Axel grinned uncertainly. "My…wife?" he asked.

"Wife?" Roxas mouthed.

"Umm, yes?"

"No," Roxas said firmly. "I refuse to be your _wife_," he hissed, biting his lower lips innocently.

"What? Why?"

Before Axel could ask further questions, Roxas had snatched away the box with the ring inside it with incredible speed. "I'm not becoming your wife, but I still want this," Roxas smiled happily.

"But, Roxas…"

Roxas stood, pointing his scissor to Axel. "How can I become your wife?" he narrowed his eyes.

"What? I'll take care of you."

"Duh, Axel! You're a dude and I'm a dude."

Axel grinned. Was he receiving a positive sign from Roxas? "My husband?"

Roxas seemed to think. He nodded a little then, blushing. "That would do."

"Yes!" Axel jumped up.

It became awkward then as they merely stared. The elevator started going down again. Cerulean eyes met emerald, not saying anything. Axel took a hesitant step forward, being careful of the scissors Roxas was holding. They stared for one long minute and finally, slowly—painfully slow, Axel leaned forward. He lowered himself and position himself to a comfortable spot where he could meet the blond's lips. He paused, watching carefully for the blond's reaction. When Roxas didn't show any sign of backing off, Axel went on.

He went closer and closer until their lips met. It was an innocent little kiss. Roxas' lips felt unbelievably soft on his lips, exactly the same as the first time they kissed. They stayed there like that. Roxas was not moving. Axel was also paralyzed. He didn't dare to take the step further.

The elevator dinged open and they still stayed like that. "I wonder if Axel's okay," said Demyx worriedly, looking at Riku who was standing beside him.

"I think…he is," Riku smirked, pointing to the moving box that contained Axel and Roxas, touching lips.

Demyx snapped his head and looked. He blushed, "Ohhh," he nodded, grinning. "They're okay!"

"Shut up, Dem," Axel muttered playfully, not losing his lips contact with the blond. Soon, the elevator was closed again.

Roxas then pushed Axel away out of nervousness. He gasped, but recovered his breathing after that—breathing evenly. He blushed deeply. "Axel…"

"Yes, Roxas?" Axel asked gently.

"Why are you saying goodbye to everyone?"

Axel grinned. "Because I thought that you would kill me after I proposed to you. So…I might as well say goodbye."

"Kill you? Why would I?"

"Well, you_ are_ holding a scissor," Axel pointed out.

"Oh this?" Roxas asked casually. "This is for cutting your rope. In case you decided to hang yourself to death," Roxas smiled.

Soon, they both blinked. "You mean…"

They burst in laughter. "It's all a big misunderstanding?"

They laughed again.

And they stopped minutes later. "You're being paranoid again, Axel," Roxas giggled.

"I am not."

A pause.

They stared again, still in the elevator. "So…Roxas?" Axel called out awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Roxas smiled.

"I love you."

The blond grinned his cutest grin. "I love you too," he returned the statement eagerly and hugged the tall redhead.

That was all for the drama. Sora, Riku, Zexion, and Demyx were relieved to find out that Axel was okay. However, the next day, the redhead received a huge spanking for making them all worried. Roxas tried to help but ended up hitting the redhead too for being so paranoid. It all went well. Roxas loved the ring. He wore it every day. He was glad that Axel decided to take it a step ahead—though it would be ways, _ways_ until they will become really intimate.

--

I hope you enjoyed it. I dunno. :3 Please tell me what you think. Thank you! Happy birthday, reeby10! :D


End file.
